James und Lily OneShot
by OundX
Summary: Meine Freundin und ich haben uns mal selbst Gedanken darüber gemacht wie Lily und James zusammen gekommen sind...


„Fuck!" Laut fluchend trat James Potter gegen eine Bank am See. Gleich darauf bereute er es jedoch, denn jetzt tat sein Fuß arschweh!!

„Heute läuft aber auch alles scheiße!", dachte er und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Ausgerechnet gegen Hufflepuff! Grghh…wie peinlich!

Nur weil sie gestern so hirnverbrannt waren und sich abgeschossen hatten!! Wenn sie doch nur auf Remus gehört hätten…Aber jetzt war es zu spät, das Quidditch Spiel war verloren!

James seufzte und sah in der Ferne eine Gestalt.

Erst dachte er, er würde diese Person nicht kennen, doch dann erkannte er das hübsche Gesicht, dass er eigentlich so mochte. Kam sie etwa auf ihn zu? Ja, tatsächlich! Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, cool bleiben, Jamsie-Boy!!

Doch anscheinend hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt!

Sie stellte sich an das Ufer des Sees und betrachtete prüfend die Oberfläche.

James starrte sie an. Er konnte nicht anders, er war wie hypnotisiert.

„James!" ermahnte er sich „Denk dran, du hast sie vergessen!!"

Er wandte sich ab und sah im Augenwinkel wie Lily sich die Kleidung vom Leib streifte. Sofort starrte er sie wieder an. Wie schön sie war!

Mittlerweile trug sie nur noch einen quietschgrünen Bikini und watete ins Wasser.

James war darin vertieft, jede einzelne Bewegung von Lily zu studieren, als er vertraute Stimmen hörte.

„Hey Potti, na, musst du schon wieder unser Schlammblut Evans begaffen?"

Lucius Malfoy und seine Gang standen vor ihm und starrten ihn blöd an.

Blitzschnell zog James seinen Zauberstab.

„Was wisst ihr schon?" fragte er bedrohlich.

„Nur dass du ein mieser Spanner bist!"

„Ich spanne nicht!"

„Jaja!" (Zu den anderen Slytherins) „Komm, lasst uns mal Evans Sachen verbrennen, wird ihr bestimmt gefallen!"

„Das wirst du nicht tun!!!"

„Und wenn doch?"

„Dann werde ich DICH verbrennen!" Natürlich meinte er es nicht ernst…

„Oh oh, soll das eine Drohung sein? Wie niedlich…!"

„Ja allerdings!"

Jetzt zog auch Snape, der sich bis jetzt eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lilys Sachen. Er murmelte ein paar Worte und sie standen in Flammen.

James öffnete schnell den Mund um den Gegenzauber zu sagen, als ihn ein roter Lichtstrahl, ebenfalls aus Snapes Zauberstab, traf und er ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.

Lily war weiter hinausgeschwommen, um den Kopf freizukriegen. Als sie wieder zurückkam fluchte sie leise. Welcher Wichser hatte ihre Sachen verbrannt? Sie ging ein paar Schritte um zu gucken, ob sie ihre Kleider nicht doch irgendwo finden konnte, als sie eine Leiche fand!!!

Entsetzt und laut kreischend sprang sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Eine Leiche hier in Hogwarts?

Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte auf den leblosen Körper zu und erkannte James Potter. Erschrocken kniete sie sich neben ihn. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie erkannte, dass er langsam wieder zu sich kam.

„James?" flüsterte sie leise.

„Wasn los?", murmelte dieser.

Er schlug ein Auge auf und blickte in ein paar Grüne. Erschrocken richtete er sich auf, ließ sich aber sofort wieder fallen, als er den Schmerz an seinem Kopf spürte.

„Lily!", keuchte er. „Das is nich so wie es aussieht! Normalerweise lieg ich nich so rum!"

Sie lächelte. Irgendwie war er schon süß…

„Kannst du stehen?"

„Ja natürlich!" Er lächelte gequält und ein bisschen nervös als er versuchte aufzustehen. Offenbar waren seine Schmerzen groß, denn er taumelte als er endlich stand.

„Siehst du, alles kein Problem für mich!", sagte er, ließ sich aber sicherheitshalber auf die Bank fallen. Lily, immer noch nur im Bikini bekleidet, setzte sich neben ihn. Ihre Knie berührten sich und Lily durchfuhr ein Stromschlag. Hastig zog sie ihr Knie zurück.

„Ähm, äh, was machst du eigentlich hier?", stammelte sie.

„Naja, wir ham beim Quidditch verloren und, öh, naja", meinte er und geriet ebenfalls ins Stammeln. Verlegen fuhr er such durchs Haar.

Lily grinste „Nein? Der tolle James Potter hat tatsächlich verloren?"

James versuchte sich zu verteidigen, musste dann aber passen und grinste zurück. Vielleicht überlegte er es sich doch noch mal und vergaß sie doch nicht!

„Jaha, stell dir vor, sogar ICH verliere einmal!!", sagt er schließlich.

„Und heute ist wohl absolut nicht dein Tag, oder warum lagst du hier so verwirrt rum?", Lily lächelte und ihre Knie berührten sich wieder. James, dem das nicht entgangen war, lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Weißt du? Eben kamen son paar Slytherins und ich dachte mir ich verschon sie zur Abwechslung mal!"

Lily stand auf. „Anders gesagt: Sie haben dich platt gemacht!"

„Also, so würd ich das jez nich nennen!!" Beleidigt stand auch er auf und lief mit ausgestreckten Armen hinter ihr her.

„Ach nein? Und weswegen lagst du dann so halb tot hier rum?", fauchte sie und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Warum wirst du denn auf einmal so kratzbürstig?", fragte James.

Lilys Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du arrogantes Arsch? Erst bist du total süß und lieb, dass ich mich beherrschen muss mich nicht in dich zu verlieben, und dann, auf einmal, bist du wieder ganz der eingebildete Macho! Und außerdem bin ich nicht kratzbürstig!!"

Verwirrt starrte er sie an.

„Was?"

Lily, die sich ihr (zum Glück nicht verbranntes) Handtuch geschnappt hatte und zu schloss hoch lief drehte sich nicht mehr um.

James zögerte nicht lange und sprintete ihr hinterher. Da er ein viel trainierterer Läufer war holte er sie bald ein. Er fasste sie an der Schulter und zwang sie sich umzudrehen. In der Ferne stand Sirius in einer Gruppe von Mädchen. Klar, dass er sich nach der peinlichen Niederlage Ablenkung suchte, doch James kümmerte sich nich um ihn.

„Was ist noch?", fuhr Lily ihn an. Erst jetzt war ihr peinlich bewusst geworden, dass sie nur den Bikini trug und sie schlang das Handtuch eng um sich.

Plötzlich, ohne dass James vorher noch etwas sagen konnte, fragte sie: „Wo sind meine Sachen, Potter?"

„Naja, die Slytherins haben sie verbrannt!"

„Aha, also wusstest du, dass ich da war und hast dir gedacht ja da kann man ja ma die Evans beobachten! He! Klar…" Doch James unterbrach sie. „Also hör mal, das geht jez echt zu weit! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Also ich habe euch zum Beispiel noch nie beim Duschen beobachtet!", empörte er sich.

Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger ging sie auf James zu.

„Wer hat uns beim Duschen beobachtet?"

James hüstelte leicht verlegen. „er konnte quasi nichts dafür, er litt unter voll dem Hormonstau…!"

Lilys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Black!" fauchte sie. Doch bevor sie in Richtung Sirius, der jetzt eng umschlungen mit zwei Mädchen halb verdeckt im verbotenen Wald stand, stürmen konnte, hielt James sie wieder an den Schultern fest und Lily schaute ihn genervt an.

Er räusperte sich.

„Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht so angeberisch wie du immer denkst!"

Lilys Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig, sie lächelte jetzt.

„Du bist bestimmt nur unsicher und weißt nicht, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten sollst! Eigentlich bist du eher schüchtern, sensibel und ein richtig treuer Beziehungsmensch!!"

James nickte eifrig. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen!

„Oh James ich bin ja so froh, Lass uns zusammen alt werden!"

Sie nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Hüfte, ihre schlang sie um seinen Hals.

„Wirklich??", fragte James zufrieden und war sich siegessicher.

Lilys Mund näherte sich langsam seinen Lippen, dann seinem Ohr und sie hauchte ihm ein einziges Wort ins Ohr.

James wiederholte es perplex. „Nein?" Doch Lily war ihm schon wieder entwischt und er rannte ihr erneut hinterher!

„Hey, in Wirklichkeit bin ich echt unsicher, treu, schüchtern naja, das vielleicht nich so, dafür aber voll sensibel…"

Aber Lily war schon durch das Schlossportal gestürmt.

Im dritten Stock holte er sie ein (Er musste unterwegs noch was mit einer seiner Ex Freundinnen klären!). Er fasste sie am Handgelenk und drehte sie erneut zu sich um.

„Was ist noch, Potter?", fauchte sie.

„Naja, ich dachte da du ja denkst ich wär kein Beziehungsmensch wirst du doch sicher nichts gegen einen One-night-stand haben, Oder Evans?" Er drehte sie ein bisschen und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Für einen Moment war Lily außer sich, was fiel dem Wichser eigentlich ein? Doch bevor sie hysterisch los schreien, ihm in die Weichteile treten und davonlaufen konnte, überlegte sie es sich anders. Sie musste sich kurz überwinden, dann presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Er war so überrumpelt, dass sie ihn ohne Probleme an die wand drücken konnte. Kurz darauf löste sie sich von ihm und sagte zuckersüß „Ne Potter, für nen One-night-stand such ich eher jemanden, ders bringt, nicht son unwiderstandsfähiges Sensibelchen!"

_Jetzt _rammte sie ihm das Knie in die besten Stücke und verschwand im Schulsprecherzimmer, weil sie wusste, dass James sie hier früher oder später finden musste.

Irgendwie machte ihr das ganze schon Spaß und sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein, aber trotzdem hasste sie sich für diese Gedanken, es war immerhin James Potter!

Draußen musste James sich erst mal sammeln. Mittlerweile war er vollkommen verwirrt! Es ging ihm völlig gegen den Strich, dass ein Mädchen solche Spiele mit ihm spielte! Dennoch, irgendwie konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel! Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was sie als nächstes vorhatte, wenn sie was vorhatte. Hatte sie wahrscheinlich eh nicht! Er seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Griffindor Turm. Da er die bedrückte Stimmung nicht aushielt und er Sirius nirgendwo fand ging er jedoch schnell wieder und betrat kurz darauf das Schulsprecherzimmer. Er wollte gerade ins Badezimmer gehen um eine kalte Dusche zum abreagieren zu nehmen, als die Tür aufging und Lily mit einem Handtuch umwickelt herauskam und gegen ihn lief. Sofort begann er zu grinsen.

„Ach sieh an, dich hätte ich nich erwartet." Sein Blick wanderte über ihren ganzen Körper. „Uhh! Kurzes Handtuch!"

„Sei froh, dass ich dich eben verschont hab!", giftete sie.

„Ach Lily, du bist so süß wenn du so zickig bist!!"

„Du auch!", sagte sie leise.

„Ich bin nicht zickig!"

„Nein, ich mein ja auch, dass du süß bist!"

„Ach ja? Wie wärs dann wenn du mit mir duschen gehst?" Er griff nach ihrem Handtuch, als die Tür auf ging und Sirius hereinkam. Sein Haar war ungewohnt zerwuschelt, sein Hemd falsch zugeknöpft und an seinem Hals sah man deutlich einen Knutschfleck. Nachdem er die Situation erkannt hatte atmete er gespielt entsetzt ein.

„Nana Krone, du wirst doch wohl nicht…! Schande über dein Haupt!"

James ließ sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck in einen Sessel fallen und Lily verzog sich lieber ins Bad. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr Herz eben heftig geklopft hatte. Durch die Tür konnte sie die Stimmen der Jungen hören und lauschte.

J: „Wie siehst du eigentlich aus? Und was machst du hier?"

S: „Ich darf doch wohl noch meinen Verlobten besuchen!" Hohe Stimme

J: „Argh…Sirius nicht jetzt…geh weg…nimm deine Finger da weg!

Ich bin nicht schwul!"

S: vollkommen ernst

„Echt nicht?

Ok, lassen wir das. Also was läuft da zwischen dir und Lily?"

Lily spannte sich an. Jetzt wa sie abba ma gespannt…

lange Pause

J: „Ich weiß nicht genau…!"

S: „Das sah eben aber nicht so aus! Oder lauft ihr hier imma nackt rum?"

J: „Haha (lachen) Schön wärs!! Nein, geh jez abba ma lieber, dann läuft vielleicht noch was!"

S: „Naja, wenn de meinst!" gähn

„Ich geh dann ma lieber. Hab morgen noch ne ganze Menge vor!"

J: „Jo, bis Morgen!" in Gedanken

S: „träum schön von mir und Lily, falls du dazu kommst!!" geht raus

Als Lily die Tür nach draußen zu gehen hörte und hörte wie sich James Schritte der Badezimmer Tür näherten ging sie hastig ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. James klopfte.

„Lily?", fragte er und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Mh", machte sie

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Nein!"

„Meinst du das jez ernst odda verarscht du mich widda nur?"

Lily öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, so dass er nur ihren Kopf sehen konnte.

„Naja, kommt drauf an!" grinste sie.

„Und wie meinst du das jetzt?"

Lily zuckte mit den schultern und grinste noch breiter.

James starrte sie nachdenklich an. „Ok Lily! Was war das heute alles?"

„Genau das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen!" sagte sie ausweichend „Mh,… guck ma, voll der fette Vogel!"

„Weich nich aus!" grinste er.

„Ich weich nich aus!", entrüstete sich Lily. Sie wusste, dass es nicht stimmte und für einen Moment schwiegen Beide.

„James?", fragte Lily irgendwann leise.

„Ja!" sagte James.

„Ich…" flüsterte sie und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ja?", fragte er irgendwie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist!"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Wegen…wegen dem ganzen hier!"

„…"

„Ich hätte vor ein paar Stunden nie gedacht … irgendwie…!"

„Irgendwie magst du mich?" fragte James vorsichtig.

Lily lächelte, zuckte aber nur mit dem Schultern.

„Vielleicht!"

„Also hättest du nichts dagegen, wenn ich…?"

James ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Wenn du was?"

„Na das!" sagte er und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Wie wärs mit nem Date?" fragte er dann und grinste sie an.

„Mhhh…!" Lily lächelte „Ok, gerne!"

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„Und die wäre?"

„Du verarscht mich nicht, gibst nicht an und verzauberst keine unschuldigen Slytherins!"

James grinste.

„Natürlich alles was du willst, Lily-Schatz!"

„Nenn mich nich...!"

„Schatz?" fragte James, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

„Genau!" sagte Lily gespielt beleidigt.

„Nich schmollen Baby!"

„Ich schmolle nicht!"

„Du hast ja eigentlich auch gar keinen Grund dazu, schließlich haste ein Date mit dem geilsten Typ aus Hogwarts."

Lily lächelte.

„Nein, mindestens aus ganz England.

„Ich weiß!" James grinste und küsste sie.

6


End file.
